The present invention relates to integrated circuit devices and, more particularly, to gate structures of integrated circuit devices and methods of forming the same.
The increasing use of portable electronics and embedded systems has resulted in a need for low-power, high-density, non-volatile memories that can be programmed at very high speeds. One type of memory which has been developed is Flash electrically erasable programmable read only memory (Flash EEPROM). It is used in many portable electronic products, such as personal computers, cell phones, portable computers, voice recorders and the like as well as in many larger electronic systems, such as cars, planes, industrial control systems and the like.
A Flash EEPROM device is typically formed on an integrated circuit substrate, such as a semiconductor substrate. In portions of the surface of the substrate, a doped source region and a doped drain region are generally formed with a channel region therebetween. A tunnel silicon oxide dielectric layer may be formed on the semiconductor substrate over the channel region and between the source and drain regions. Above the tunnel silicon oxide dielectric layer, over the channel region, a stacked-gate structure is generally formed for a transistor having a floating gate layer, an inter-electrode dielectric layer and a control gate layer. The source region is typically located on one side of the stacked gate structure with one edge of the source region overlapping the gate structure. The drain region is generally located on the other side of the stacked gate structure with one edge overlapping the gate structure. The device may be, for example, programmed by hot electron injection and erased by Fowler-Nordheim tunneling as illustrated in FIG. 1.
A silicon (Si) nano crystal Flash EEPROM device has been proposed that can be programmed at fast speeds (hundreds of nanoseconds) using low voltages for direct tunneling and storage of electrons in the silicon nano crystals. By using nano crystal charge storage sites that are isolated electrically (discrete), charge leakage through localized defects in the gate oxide layer may be reduced as illustrated, for example, in FIG. 14. This may be contrasted with the continuous floating gate leakage path shown in FIG. 2.
A germanium (Ge) nano crystal Flash EEPROM device has also been proposed that can be programmed at low voltages and high speeds. Such a device may be fabricated by implanting germanium atoms into a silicon substrate. However, the implantation process can cause germanium to locate at the silicon-tunnel oxide interface, forming trap sites that can degrade the device performance. The presence of such trap sites places a lower limit to the thickness of the resulting tunnel oxide layer, because defect-induced leakage current in a very thin tunnel oxide can result in poor data retention performance.
A nano crystal charge trap triple layer structure having a tunneling oxide/Ge doped oxide/capping layer structure has also been proposed. Such a structure may have problems with a Capacitance-Voltage (CV) curve memory hysteresis characteristic drop, manufacturing process complication, leakage current and ion-out diffusion. The process complications may include difficulty in forming electron traps and a resulting overly thin tunnel oxide layer.